Heart Lonely as the Huntsman
by themadshee
Summary: With the tragedy of the Sheriff, a new princess becomes more aware of what goes on in Storybrooke. Madge Breyer begins to relive her fantasy life towards the ending of the curse and finds her identity from the fairy tale land once it was broken. Now, if only she can relive her happy ending with her prince charming, aka John Smith. All Rights Reserved 2015
1. Prologue

**_Once Upon A Time:_** _Heart Lonely as the Huntsman_

• ❦ •

 _this is a new story that I am about to embark. I am pretty sure I will continue my last story [check on my profile if you are a teen wolf lover] when the new season comes up. for now, enjoy. P.S. this is based from the middle and ending of season one so please spare._

• ❦ •

The wind grew stronger blowing through my face as I ran even faster past the forest. I could not wait to see him. I needed to. As soon as the clearing opened more, the more anxious I got to see him. However, he wasn't there. I hesitated a little to my disbelief.

"John?" I called out, "John, where are you?"

I began looking past the trees and behind the waterfall wall. There was no sight of him. I continued to call out his name but there was no answer.

 _Maybe he's just late,_ I thought, _the forest can be a little too big to explore. But, we've been here too many times for the past month. How could he have finally forgotten where this place was?_

I looked at the letter once again. I read it over once more:

 _Pocahontas,_

 _I have exciting news that I will be returning back, to see you once more before my next journey to new lands. I'm still saddened that your decline still stands but so does my offer. You may change your mind whenever you wish and join me. I will be arriving soon before the sun sets. Meet me at our usual spot._

 _Sincerely,_

 _John Smith_

I sighed and sat on a rock beside the waterfall. My finger touches the wall and I watch the water part in two ways like the river. Rays from the sun kisses my skin gradually as the sun begins to set. My lips pursed into a line as I watched the sun cascade down the earth, letting the night engulf the sky.

 _Maybe this was a mistake_. Finally, I got up and ran home.

Once I returned, I was greeted by my best friend. She hugged me tightly and for a rather long time. I chuckled, "What's wrong, Nakoma? Did you really miss me that much?"

She shook her head, not going along with my friendly joke. Instead, she said, "It's John Smith… He's dead."

Suddenly, it felt as my heart broke into two. It was as if the crack was heard very loudly because Nakoma narrowed her eyes even more than when she first saw me. The pit of my stomach became very steep as tears started to prickle in my eyes.

"How did you find out?" I croakily asked.

Nakoma turns around and beckons to Thomas, John Smith's best friend and a current merchant near the castle. He takes off his hat and bows his head slightly to me. He then spoke, "I'm so sorry, Pocahontas. He was killed by the queen Regina. She apparently beheaded him."

"Did you _see_ his beheading?" my voice rose as it cracks more. I could not even bear anyone watching him die, especially since his head was being sliced into two.

Thomas shook his head quickly as he rose his hands in surrendering truth, "No! No, it just has been news spreading since he could not fulfill a duty of The Queen's."

"And, what was that duty he could not 'fulfill'?" I asked in anger. It was not possible that John failed. His mind was always filled with work, working for the satisfaction of no one's but himself and others he cared about it. He may not really show it because of his platonic mind, but he does indeed have a heart. So if he failed, that was because he did not want to succeed.

"He could not bring back Snow White's heart."

• ❦ •

 _hope you guys like it so far! I know it may be confusing, but considering if you read the plot of this story and the story's info, I think you know who John Smith might really be. Favorite and Follow!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

• ❦ •

The wind blew as the mist brewed amongst the forest planes. Something wasn't right. But then again nothing was ever right in Storybrooke. It was like fantasy always hitting the brink of this reality.

My feet felt the mushy, green moss once again as I slipped off my moccasins that walked on the paved road and my eyes closed. I liked just walking on my own two feet. I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet, minty aroma of the forest air as I find my way back home.

"Matoaka!" I heard my father call out. I smiled and ran into his arms as he takes in my appearance, "Why aren't you wearing your shoes? You can get sick! Come on, let's go inside. There's a storm coming, I can feel it."

"Yes, Father." I obeyed and stepped inside.

"So, how was your day, Matoaka?" Father asked. I flinched by the sound of my name.

In all honesty, I never really liked my name. It really brought out my ethnicity and that's how people automatically knew my race. Not that that was a bad thing, but I never liked to be racially identified in any group activity. Or anything at all. I managed a small grin at him.

"It was good. I fetched you the newspaper as always and coffee from Granny's," I said handing him the sealed cup and planting a kiss on his cheek, "Just how you like it."

"Were you there to witness it?" Father asked.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Witness what?"

"The Sheriff in town is dead. He died."

My eyes glazed over a little bit, "What? How?"

"I'm not sure," Father replied, "I received a call from Mr. Gold. Turns out his new deputy collapsed while talking to her. The question is, what caused it?"

I meekly nodded, not wanting to discuss this topic any further. _The Sheriff? Dead?_ I thought.

I hated to think of death. But, that was part of the cycle of life. It was going to happen someday. Heck, it was going to happen to me at _some_ point in my life! But as for the Sheriff, why today?

Don't get me wrong, there are no special feelings protruding from me towards the Sheriff. In fact, I've only seen him a few times when I would be around town and once while I was at work when a kid fell off a horse at the stables. He seemed nice, but he deemed himself to be one with barely a soul.

He was more… robotic. It was like the only things he did in life was go to extents to make sure this town was safe. But even then it was like he never really had a care for Storybrooke. It was more like he did everything just so he won't get his ass bitten by the mayor, Regina.

A tug was felt inside in my heart all of a sudden but I decided to ignore the pain. Instead, I let my head fall back onto my pillow and let my eyes glaze over a book before going to sleep.

The next day I woke up early to prepare for work. Father always said to go outside and get fresh air. He was right, and I did love the outdoors, but from his words, he meant fresh air somewhere _in town._ Especially today.

Today was Mother's birthday. Every year, on this day, I always made sure I pay a visit and stay longer than usual. Also, I always go separately. Both Father and I thought it was best to go separately to avoid those deep sorrowful moments. They're never pretty.

I planted my usual seat near the corner with the windows surrounding me and wait for Ruby to take my usual order. I bring out a newspaper that was planted neatly in the stack next to the door. The first thing I see on the front was the Sheriff's face. I grimaced and placed the paper down.

"Sad isn't it?" Ruby asked as she placed an empty white mug in front of me and poured coffee. She reached a can of whipped cream from her back and placed it next to the mug.

I nodded, "I don't even know the guy, yet I feel mercy for him."

"That's normal," Ruby says as she waits for me to finish pouring milk and sugar in my drink just the way I like it. Once I finished, Ruby squirted whipped cream on top perfectly and poured drizzles of chocolate over it. She continued, "It's sad how there's no memorial for him, no funeral, nothing. It just proves how no one really knows each other in this town, and we're just.. lonely. All we have is each other."

"You're never wrong, Ruby." I stated with a small smile. She may be the party-type of girl, but she always has her side of wisdom. This was one of the reasons why she was my best friend and I loved her to death.

"Hey, how about we go out and have a girls night? It's Sunday so you mustn't be working at the stables!" Ruby asks with excitement.

I narrowed my eyes and she immediately caught on. She grimaced with regret.

"Oh wait, shoot, I promised I had this scheduled in my calendar," She noted to herself, "It's May 18, isn't it?"

I nodded my head and sighed. Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it lightly, "Your mother is at peace, Madge. She'll always be."

I managed a smile, a sad one but still a smile. What made it even better was that Ruby happened to use my nickname instead of my full name. She always knew when to brighten the mood.

"Do you happen to know how the Sheriff died?" I asked, changing subjects.

She shook her head, "All I know was that he collapsed in front of the new deputy, Emma. I think it was all from natural causes. It should say in the paper!"

She rose from the booth and saluted me a goodbye before waiting anymore tables. My eyes averted back to the paper and I read while I sipped on my coffee. Ruby was right, he did die from natural causes. It just deemed to be an outrageous heart attack since he had been having heart problems from the start of Storybrooke.

Ruby came back once again with my usual breakfast order, so usual that she didn't need to ask me for it. I continued reading the newspaper, interested in what's going on around this town now and ate my breakfast sandwich– egg and cheese croissant with extra cheese. I moaned at the delicious flavor bursting in my mouth.

Once the clock hit 8 o' clock, I paid for my meal and exited out the door after waving goodbye to Ruby. My feet hit the pavement and I started my way towards the flower shop to buy my mom's favorite flowers, peonies with a lilac sitting on top.

I had to admit, those were my favorite too but I never really liked the lilac just standing by itself in the bouquet. It was a waste to plant a bunch of lilacs and only have to use one in a pretty bunch of other flowers. I headed my way to the cemetery, searching for my usual spot.

Once I reached my destination, I sat myself next to her grave and placed the flowers gently in front of the stone. Then, I let silence invade my space as I closed my eyes, pretending that Mother was actually there next to me.

' _How have you been?'_ I figured she would ask me.

I've been great, I would answer.

' _Do you miss me?'_

Not a single day goes by without me thinking of you. Well, maybe _one_ day, but I still think of you.

' _How was work?'_

It's good! I like what I do. It's an interaction with kids and animals near the woods, where I find my freedom.

"Who is that?"

My eyes pop open and I look at the sight before me. It was a man in black leather and brown leather. He looked like he came from a medieval festival, likes the ones held just next door to Storybrooke. I always pass by it, but it didn't seem like my type to enter. He had a sheath of arrows strapped behind his back and a bow in front of him. Immediately, I flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He says with caution, approaching me warily. When he came close enough to me, he sat down in front of me in a lotus position like me and pursed his lips, "Is she your grandmother?"

"Mother." I corrected him.

"Oh."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is John, but I prefer to just go by my job name."

"Which is…?"

John sighed and pursed his lips one again. He licked them before answering, "The Huntsman."

I cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, "What? The Huntsman? What is this, _Snow White_?"

He chuckled along with me and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand…"

"I'm a naturist," I told him, "A huntsman in that book is a hunter of animals. Is that what you do?"

For a minute he was overcome with thought. He was so still but finally, he nodded. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, "I'm not proud of it, though. I love animals."

"Me too." I said, "If you don't like your job, then why do you do it?"

John contemplated for a moment before shrugging, "I guess I've just been doing it for so long, I never thought of leaving."

"You can always work with me! I work at the stables at the brink of Storybrooke, and I can probably use a little help around there. Do you like placing children on top of horses?"

John scoffed, "I'd love to, but I can't."

I nonchalantly brushed it off, "Well, you can always stop by any day. Places here in Storybrooke are never hard to spot."

John chuckled once more and extended his hand out. His eyebrows furrowed, "You know, I never caught your name!"

"That's because I never gave it to you!" I retorted. Although I teased around him, I gladly took the offer of his gloved hand and shook it. I added, "My name is Madge."

"Madge," He repeated slowly, as if he was sinking that into his brain, "I'll remember that the next time I see you."

I tried to hide a blush that I knew was coming onto my cheeks. He smiled, finding satisfaction into the temptation. He asked, "When can I see you again, Madge?"

I rose from the ground with him, concluding my meditation with Mother. I shrugged and told him my most honest answer, "I try to avoid coming here. My father comes here a lot and we both felt it was bets to try not to bump into each other here. We always end up breaking down, and I hate seeing my dad like that. Maybe we should see each other outside of this place? And maybe you, outside of this costume?"

"You really think this is a costume?" He asked, masking some fake hurt on his face as he places a hand on his heart. We both laughed it off lightly, "Well, I suppose this suit is not up-to-date with this modern fashion. Well, what about you, you dress like a… fairy! You look so gentle and graceful. Like a princess."

I smiled, "I'm no princess but a hippie with the spirits."

John's eyebrows rose. I laughed and shook my head, "I'm just kidding, I'm not really a hippie! My fashion style is just really bohemian."

"Well, it suits you very well." He commented with a small bow. I laugh and curtsy along with him. Then, I finally felt it was time for me to head back to town.

"It was very nice to meet you, John." I shook his hand. He stopped the handshake and rose my hand to his lips, planting a small kiss on it. He said, "It was very nice meeting you too, Madge."

I waved goodbye to him and departed ways. My stomach felt so queasy, but not in a bad way. It was like it was filled with multiple butterflies and I welcomed the feeling so easily. For once, something different happened, again! I actually did not spend my mother's birthday in the cemetery alone, but with someone– John.

But something was also different, yet similar. John actually kind of looked like the Sheriff.

• ❦ •

 ** _A/N_**

 _are any of you still confused? just wait for the next chapter, maybe it will give you some insight. Favorite and Follow!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

• ❦ •

It had been a week since I last saw John, and a week since the Sheriff's death. I never even got his name, I just knew him as the Sheriff!

Sad time, sad life.

I prepped up after work, changing my muddy jeggings to a new pair and a nice flow-y blouse, cleaning myself off before heading to the cemetery. I started my walk towards town and stopped by the flower shop. The lady was surprised to see me.

"Madge, how good of you to come! Is it Mother's Day already?" She asked with a warm greeting. She reminds me of Granny.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, I just want to pay my respect towards her today. I just feel like it."

"You want the usual?"

"Actually no, do you sell peonies in singles?"

"No, but I can always offer the lilac to you!"

"I'll take it."

After purchasing flowers, I continued my trail down to the cemetery. Once I arrived, I looked at the black metal gates and lean on them, looking for any sight of John. Not seeing him, I decided to go further. I opened the gate and step inside. I close my eyes and I listen to the peaceful nature around me. Then, I noticed a river. How beautiful it looked and how calming the waters flowed. I kept walking deeper into the cemetery until I reached my mother's grave. I placed the flowers in front of her stone.

"You're back!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around, "You did want to see me again, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I just didn't think you'd do it."

"How come you're always here?" I asked, standing up from the grave. I go and sit beside him on a stone bench, "How come I never see you outside of this place? It's been a week, and Storybrooke is pretty small you know."

John hesitated a little, fumbling with his thumbs on his lap. He then answered, "Well, I have a friend here. He's really close to me. We're like one person, and I'd never leave him."

I cocked an eyebrow in surprise. _Not_ that he has friends, but that he has… dead.. friends. He has true loyalty to stay with his friend 24/7. I asked, "Who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Graham," He answered simply, "Graham Humbert."

I nodded slowly. After a few minutes, John scoffed, "Do you know who Graham is?"

I looked up at him, "Should I?"

He nodded and stood up, extending his hand towards me. The sun beamed through him, like he was a true prince out in the forest. His brown hair, dark eyes, they both seemed to glow to a light color in the sun. I took his hand and followed him to a grave stone.

Suddenly, we stopped. I looked at what was before me– a grave stone near the river with a waterfall. It read, ' _Graham Humbert– long live the sheriff'_. I gasped, "That's Graham?"

"Yes." John merely answered in a whisper, "I thought you would know."

"No," I shook my head, "No, no, I mean, I _do_ know him, just not personally. We never grew close at all while he was alive in Storybrooke. He just never paid attention to me, or anything for the matter. I only saw him a few times, but we never shared any memories."

John sighed, "That's a shame. He should have."

I turned around as my confusion grew even more, "Why should he?"

All of a sudden, my head began to pound. I clutched onto it tightly as if it was gonna fall, hoping the pain would go away. I felt a little dizzy and then my vision began to blur quickly.

 _"_ _I'm going to find him." Pocahontas said._

 _"_ _Why would you? He's dead!" Thomas argued._

 _"_ _Because I don't believe he's dead!" I yelled at him, "It can't be true. It's not possible."_

 _"_ _Pocahontas, you have to trust Thomas on this one," Nakoma interrupted, putting her hands on my shoulders, "It's not safe. Where would you even start?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to his land," Pocahontas answered determinedly, "I'm going to start there." I began preparing by placing my beige cloak around me and my moccasin boots, along with some packing for the trip._

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this, Pocahontas?" Thomas asked._

 _Pocahontas nodded, looking warily at Nakoma. She pulled her into a big embrace and whispered, "Please don't tell my father until it is time. I'll be safe."_

 _"_ _I'm not letting you leave. Not without someone, you can't go alone."_

 _"_ _I'll go with her!" Thomas volunteered, "He's my best friend, anyway."_

 _Pocahontas turned to Thomas and smiled gratefully at him. She nodded and continued packing before her new journey to search for her 'prince'._

The next thing I knew, I found myself in John's arms. He looked mortified as he placed a wet cloth to my forehead. As my eyes fluttered open, he asked anxiously, "Madge, are you okay?!"

"I.. I'm fine." I mumbled slowly. I rose a little from his lap and looked at my surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Just a cabin in the cemetery. I always come in here when the hours get too hot outside." John answered.

"Oh" was all I managed to squeak out of my lips.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, it is a cemetery," I joked, "But, I don't know… I saw some things but I'm not sure if they are just visions from fainting, or… memories? It was like I had a second life."

"Do you really believe in that?" John pressed, forming a smirk on his face. I just shrugged in return.

"As a naturist, I think it is possible as a form of afterlife." I said.

"Well I bet in your afterlife, you are a princess." John said, wiping some strands of my damp hair away from my face.

I scoffed, "You really think so?"

"Mhm." He said as he continued stroking my hair, "What did you see in your visions? Maybe it could enlighten all this nervousness I can feel inside of you."

I chuckled, "Well, I saw myself in Native American attire. And, now that you say, I was a princess! These two people were calling me Pocahontas."

"Who?" John asked.

My eyes lowered in contemplation, "Uh… Oh! Their names were Thomas, and.. Nakoma."

For a moment, it looked like John took in a deep breath and just nodded his head. He asked once again, "Is there anything else that happened in the dream?"

"Um… Well, I was supposed to be looking for some guy. I never seemed to catch his name, though."

John just nodded, listening to my whole story. He grinned at me and got off from under me. He walked across the room and fetched a blanket, coming back over to throw it over me. I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think you should just take a nap," He said, "To keep your mind off of what you just experienced."

"Do you think it means anything?"

John froze and shrugged, "No. It just makes me think you're crazy."

I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed. He sat down beside me and added, "And it also means I'm right. You are a princess, 'Pocahontas'!"

I nudged him at his thigh and retorted, "Yeah sure, 'John Smith'." A thought then overcame my mind and I laughed, "Ha! Get it? John? John Smith! That's such a coincidence."

John laughed lowly, a small tear brimming in the corner of his right eye. _Am I_ that _funny?_ I thought to myself. "Okay, go to bed before I put you in an asylum!" He joked, tucking the blanket over me more.

"You have to get out of the cemetery in order to do that!" I said as I stifled a yawn, "By the way, you look Graham to be honest."

My eyes then closed as comfort enclosed my body. I felt a pair of lips land on my forehead for a quick minute and I swore I heard him say something, but I could not quite catch it.

"That's because I am" maybe it was?

• ❦ •

 ** _A/N_**

 _hope you liked the chapter! it's slowly progressing, sorry haha_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

• ❦ •

Days go by and I never stop thinking about John. Once I woke up, it was dark and John was nowhere in sight. Thus, I made the walk back home.

As I strolled through the streets I spot a girl with very light blonde hair that cascaded in swirls amongst her shoulders. She had that red leather jacket, a green tank top, jeans, and high length boots. She was the new sheriff.

She ruggedly pulled a smile even though she looked a little angry, and stressed. She tried opening her car but the door wouldn't open. Out of frustration, she yelled out in anger and kicked the car. I then approached her, "Need help?"

She looked up at me and shook her head with anxiety, "No, no, it's okay I'm good. But, thank you."

I ignored her answer, observing the car. Looking at the handle, there was a small chip that was blocking the handle from completely unlocking the door. I took it out and showed it to her in the air.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and grinned, "Thank you."

"You're Emma Swan, huh?" I asked.

She nodded, "In the flesh! Vote for me. I'm heading for Sheriff in this town."

"Oh, really? I thought you were already Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"Well, you know the mayor does not have a liking towards me so she's always on my tail." Once Emma opened the door completely, an object dropped onto the ground. I picked it up and unfolded the newspaper to press it flat. Then, I read the cover.

' _Ex-Jailbird: Emma Swan Births Baby Behind Bars_ ' along with a very awesome candid mugshot plastered underneath.

My eyebrows rose but I regain my composure and hand it back to her as if I had no clue of what was on the front page. I sent her a reassuring smile and she grimaced.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"I'm full-on voting for you!" I say as an act of empathy.

Emma scoffed, "I know you just read what you just picked up. You don't have to sugar-coat me to make me feel better."

I wriggled my nose, "Is it true?"

Emma reluctantly nodded, "Yeah. I'm not going to lie about it. But in my defense, those records were supposed to be sealed. That's what happens when you're up against a newspaper reporter."

My face scoured, "That sucks. But I'm still voting for you! Sugar-coat or not."

She chuckled in disbelief, "Why would you want to vote for me?"

I shrugged, "Graham chose you to be deputy! That proves a lot of trust there."

"You knew Graham?" She asked.

"A little bit," I said, "I'm very close with his best friend."

"I never knew he had a best friend. He's usually by himself or with Regina."

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion, "Well, you know, everyone has and should have a best friend in this world. It's not like graham never had one. Maybe he just wasn't so open about it."

Emma shrugged, "True!"

I smiled at her, concluding this conversation since it was getting so late. I nodded at her and said, "Have a nice night, Emma."

"You too, uh…?"

"Madge."

"Oh! Madge. Have a great night, Madge. See you at the elections tomorrow!"

With that, I took off and went home. The next day, I didn't really bother to go visit John. Instead, I climbed onto my horse and took a ride out into the woods.

I let the wind blow through and pulled my hair out of the braid I had and it let if flow like the horse's. I smiled and rode past the trees as if I had nothing to lose. It was like an escape to some fantasy realm.

Then, a river came into view, much like the one near the cemetery. I continued to follow it and see that it was indeed the same one. I kept following up the river until I came to a closing, where it ended with a beautiful waterfall. It was indeed one of the greatest things I've seen.

Suddenly a bunny hopped around by the river, settling down near a bush with very big leaves. I hopped off my horse and decided to look at it more closely. It was so cute!

I knelt down to its level and stroked its fur. However, just as I was about to reach out and pick it up, an arrow shot through it. I shrieked in horror.

"What the f*ck?!" I cried in horror.

I heard a ruffling from the bushes at a small distance and saw John pop out. Tears started falling as I looked at the now-dead bunny. But seriously, what the f*ck.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled at him, "That could have hit my hand!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were even here!" John took my hand and examined it, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I yanked out of his grip and stood up, "I'm fine."

"Look, I'm sorry!" John apologized once more, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I shook my head, "No, sorry, I'm just overreacting right now. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," He then took my hand and rubbed it lightly with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head once more, "Nothing."

"Well you're overreacting so there is obviously something wrong. Tell me."

I looked down at our handhold and let go, going back to my horse. I stroked its hair and looked at him, "It's personal."

"We've known each other for quite some time now…" He walked towards me and stopped my hand from petting, "What's wrong."

He didn't even ask as if it was a question but more of a demand. I sighed and looked at him. I then asked, "What up with the handholding?"

John looked at the extremely close proximity of our hands and let go quickly, clearing his throat as he did. He straightened his posture and said, "I don't know, I guess I just grew comfortable with you too quick."

I scoffed, "I'd say the same about you!"

"Look, I really like you, Madge, but it's not safe to go out with me," John confided, "I wouldn't be able to give you the needs a normal boyfriend would. For example, take you out to town and go out and do something. Here, near and inside the cemetery, is my cage. It's like I'm trapped. I can't get out or else I'm going to get in trouble. I'm not worthy enough to be your boyfriend, I'm sorry."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. I scoffed, "Pfft, as if I _need_ a boy to make me happy! But, I do like you too, and it's sad to see you this way."

"It's true! If I leave, I'm going to get in so much trouble."

"And, how is that?"

John hesitated, "It's hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

At that moment, my heart kinda cracked. If I couldn't understand him then what is there to understand. He obviously hasn't found himself yet.

"I'm a huntsman, Madge!" John said, his voice rising louder, "I pursue a different life! I'm doing actual for the town– "

"And I don't?" I hissed, feeling a little offended.

Not gonna lie. Ow.

John immediately shook his head and shut his eyes, feeling helpless, "No! That's not what I meant! What I really mean was– "

"What you really mean is, I'm not like you." I stated, looking into his eyes. He nodded, "Yes."

I scoffed and almost guffawed into laughter, "See? I do understand you."

"It's not that easy to understand everything." John said in return. _That_ I know was probably true. I had that same difficulty in my high school years memorizing every. freaking. math. formula. It was treacherous.

John continued talking, "It's almost time for the Sheriff Elections! Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah, are you?" I asked in surprise. Maybe he really is trying to get into town for once. But then again, after his little speech…

"I can't." He answered. _Of course,_ I thought.

"Well, then I better get going!" I said, hopping onto my horse, "I'll see you whenever I get to. I don't really plan on coming back."

"I'm so sorry, Madge. I truly am." he said.

I shook my head, "I'm not. See you later."

With that, I began patting my horse to start heading back. I looked at the dead bunny on the ground. _Poor bunny_.

As I was riding back, my mind drifted off elsewhere and it was like a memory start billowing my thoughts.

 _Pocahontas watched the mysterious stranger behind the waterfall wall in admiration. He was just so different, he made normal look boring. It was fascinating, even though she had no means in coming into contact with him. Just then, she heard movement._

 _Once Pocahontas turned back around, the stranger was gone. In an instance, that same stranger broke through the waterfall and held a gunpoint towards her heart. He noticed and analyzed her appearance, slowly putting the gun down._

 _Pocahontas didn't know what to do. She just stood there and spoke in a mere whisper, "Please don't hurt me." Soon enough, she fled in panic._

 _"_ _Wait!" She heard the man call out as he chased her to the other side of the waterfall. She stopped and listened, giving him a chance._

 _"_ _I'm not going to hurt you." He said._

 _Pocahontas' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She said, "You look like a huntsman!"_

 _"_ _I am, but I'm not going to hurt you. Please just trust me." He then introduced himself, "My name is John– John Smith."_

 _He did a small bow, putting down his gun along with his bow. He extended his hand and offered a small smile, "What is yours?"_

 _She hesitated, observing him and sinking in all his features. The hair, the stubbled beard, the green (almost blue/gray) eyes, and his built body. Finally, she answered him, "Pocahontas."_

 _• ❦ •_

 ** _A/N_**

 _I know most people are thinking, 'Pocahontas isn't even a real princess!' but please spare me! I love Pocahontas and I hope you guys find hope in this story. I know it's not meant to go anywhere but to you guys, but I just hope you guys like this plot line. Jamie Dornan (Graham) is supposed to be John Smith, in this case, John. it may be obvious now but to those who are still trying to figure it out, here you go! I am not giving a specific description on Pocahontas/Madge's features because I want that character to be up to you guys. I know she is primely meant to be Native American but you guys can use your imagination to choose a different person lol._ ** _Please_** _leave some reviews! I really want to hear from you guys. thanks xx_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _• ❦ •_

Everyone was silent, all feeling anxious for Emma and her opponent, Sydney Glass. Heck, even _I_ was anxious for Emma. I wanted her to win.

I barged through the doors, making a scenery even though the elections haven't started. My father was seated right in the middle of the right corridor, next to an empty one that was reserved for me. I sat down and looked up, pretending that my entrance never existed. I saw Emma. She grinned at me and kept her eyes forward, avoiding the audience as much as she can.

Dr. Hopper came up to the podium and introduced the candidates with a pretty lame joke.

"Glass Swan… Sounds like something that a decorative would make you buy haha…" He laughed it off lowly, knowing it wasn't the best of puns either. Poor man. He continued by introducing Sydney glass his statement.

After that, everyone made a moderate round of applause and Emma was introduced. I smiled. She looked at me and I beckoned her to begin.

"You guys all know I have what you call.. a, uh, troubled past," she said, "I've been able to overlook because of the whole 'hero' thing. But here's the thing. The fire was a set up."

My eyes widened a little. _What?_ I thought to myself.

I may not have been there at the scene, and I only met Emma _after_ that incident, but I knew she had some good in herself. But hearing this? Wow.

Emma continued to talk, hoping to recover, "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race but I didn't _know_ that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all, the worst part of all _is,_ this whole thing is real. And, I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

With that, she looked at the audience once more with grieve. After, she walked out of the auditorium and out of the hall. I looked at my father and rose up, getting ready to leave until he stopped me.

"Matoaka, sit down." Father demanded.

I did as was told and looked at the back, finding Emma completely gone. I felt bad for her. But, what she did was brave. At least she told the truth.

True guts right there.

We stood up and casted a line and did our votes. Of course, I kept my promise and voted for Emma. Although this was all a setup, it was good to know she had humility in herself. I slipped my vote into the ballot and walked back to my seat.

I received a text from Ruby, which read:

 **RUBY:** ** _hey r u going to the after party Granny's?_**

I looked at Father and asked, "Father, is it okay if I hang out with Ruby after this?"

Father looked at me and gave me a grimace. He sat there in contemplation, wrinkling his nose, which was something I inherited from him. "Fine," he replied, "But, I want you home not too late."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, Father. I'll be home by 9."

I turned on my phone again and texted Ruby:

 **MADGE:** ** _yeah I'm coming_**

Dr. Hopper and Regina started calculating the votes, counting everything live. Regina's smile was once so determined that her client had won, but after a few minutes, her smile began to fade. Then, she went up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced so bluntly it was like she could not be any more monotonously angry, "We have our new sheriff. And, it seems to me, no matter the consequences and dirty truth we reveal, they may win. Ladies and gentlemen, the new Storybrooke sheriff, Emma Swan."

I burst into a fit of applause and jumped up and down a little bit. Everyone looked around trying to find Emma but there was no sign of her. I saw Regina say, "I think I know where she is."

Henry, the little boy who seemed to be Emma's real son, and the mayor's current one, already had a head start and left City Hall to find her. I eventually got up, kissed Father goodbye, and left as well.

Regina and Sydney walked out into the side walk and I followed, excited to let Emma know that she won. I let the two walk inside alone, letting them pull the butt plug out of her sorrowful sadness. Once Regina pulled out the sheriff badge, everyone started walking in ahead of me

 _Motherfuckers, no one goes ahead of me_ , I hissed in my mind.

I then barged in and threw my arms around Emma, yelling, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Emma got thrown back a little and Ruby wrapped her hands around us, making Emma rumble in laughter. Mary Margaret, the Storybrooke's school teacher, warmly exclaimed, "Aw, it's a group hug!" After that, she wrapped us all together even more. Soon enough, we all started laughing.

"I didn't think I'd win!" Emma breathed.

"Well, what Regina said was true." Ruby said.

"Yeah, be happy!" Mary Margaret warmed up, "You've really impressed Henry. Look at him!"

We all turned to see Henry smiling with Dr. Hopper and some other people with his glass of milk in his hands. I smiled at how adorable he was.

"Just enjoy it, Emma! You deserve it." I said.

Emma smiled and hugged all of us once more, "I love you guys. Oh! Mary Margaret, this is Madge. Madge, meet Mary Margaret."

We both shook hands and smiled before getting into the party. The whole time I was thinking about how incredible it was that Graham had been replaced and now forgotten. It was sad, but we all had to move on at some point in our lives.

"Madge, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

My eyebrows arched, "What? Nothing!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You're my best friend. I know what's up in your head when you wrinkle your nose like that and hold onto your objects, such as this solo cup, tighter. What's up? Is it guy problems?"

I looked at her in horror, wondering how she knew. But, then I realized, she just assumed. She never knew, until _now_.

"Oh my god, it _is_!" She screeched.

I, on the other hand, waved it off, "It was stupid and fairly short. I'm just going to forget him."

"Why?" She asked as she poured more liquor into my cup.

I sighed, "He doesn't want a relationship right now! He's being stupid."

"Maybe it's because he's scared he might break your guys' friendship. Happens a lot to me!"

I looked at her and scoffed. I mumbled as I made my lips meet my cup, "Boys never come to me like he did."

"Then, I guess today will be your lucky day to forget him."

 _Hopefully_.

• ❦ •

 ** _A/N_**

 _hope you guys liked this chapter! s/o to PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom for leaving my first review on this story! I really appreciate the feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _• ❦ •_

The next day, I headed straight to work. I brushed on the horses' manes and prepping them up for the kids to ride on. Not many customers would come in since it was a school day, but it never bothered me to groom these beautiful animals. I started securing their saddles onto their backs.

I couldn't recall much of yesterday, other than the fact that my drinking was supposed to get rid of John. That did not help at all. It made me feel stupid.

All of a sudden, the horse in front of me jumped in fear. It was then when I got knocked out conscious.

 _"_ _Pocahontas! Pocahontas, wake up!" I heard Nakoma yell at me. My eyes fluttered open, annoyed by the sound of her voice._

 _But, it seemed like an emergency call so I had to get up._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" I asked._

 _"_ _It's John. He's at the pub in town and he killed someone."_

 _My eyes grew wide, "What?!"_

 _She nodded. Thus, I placed on my moccasins and ran to find John. Running through the forest and listening to the sound of noise, I reached the pub just at the brink of the forest, nearing the main town. I found him just exiting the pub in befuddled anger._

 _"_ _John." I approached._

 _He slowly looked up at me and said monotonously, "Pocahontas."_

 _Before me was a guy whom I barely recognized anymore. He used to be kind and adventurous, not angry and harmful to people not even to ones sharing his own interests. John bowed his head down in shame and looked away._

 _"_ _John, I tried to tell my father– "_

 _"_ _But nothing happened." He interrupted, "You're not leaving with me, Poca. I wish you would come with me, maybe we should even run away together! Start new lives together, but– "_

 _"_ _But I have my people." I said firmly._

 _John sighed and nodded in understanding. He murmured, "And I have my duty."_

 _"_ _That you are not even succeeding in!" I added. Tears started to prickle in my eyes with the thought of him failing because of me. All of this was because I rejected him and our journey together. We were going to unite our cultures into one and live peacefully. However, it wasn't happening and we could not start a war especially when there is a demeaning feud at the castle._

 _"_ _Why are you being like this?!" I cried to him, "I said I'm sorry!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, well 'sorry' isn't going to mend this broken heart!" He yelled back. It was like his ears were fuming out puffs of smoke from anger and it was as if he was about rage on me. After a short pause, he huffed a puff and continued to speak, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."_

 _I shook my head, "It's fine. I deserve it."_

 _"_ _You don't–"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I do. I said no, John. I truly am sorry."_

 _John pursed his lips, "It's alright. I'm just going to really miss you."_

 _"_ _I'm going to miss you, too."_

 _He stepped forward and approached me slowly as he studied all of my features, even in the uneven light. The snow kept brewing around us as the temperature kept dropping but my heart rate was what warmth me with his presence close. John tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and came into close contact, making me feel his cool breath on my cheek. My heart began to race even more. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me…_

 _"_ _But now that I think about it, I think it is best for me to let you go."_

 _I broke away from our close proximity and snapped, "What?"_

 _John began to stutter, "I'm just saying– "_

 _"_ _You were just about to kiss me, and I was about to confess a_ bunch _of things to you since we wouldn't be seeing each other again, and it was hope; hope that we_ will _see each other again! But no, you just end up telling me 'oh, maybe it_ is _best to let you go! What kind of bs is that?!" I scolded._

 _"_ _It's hard to explain but long story short, has it come to your attention that you don't know a lot about me? Even I don't know much about you."_

 _My lips pressed into a thin line as realization washed over me. It was true, I just knew him as John, the hunter with merely a heart in public but one so strong in its lonesome. I did not really knew all the basics like his birthday, his favorite meal, nor any other of his likes and dislikes. My mind was finally understood of entelechy._

 _"_ _You're right," I said, "I don't know you that well. But I'd be willing to. I know it's hard for you to pour yourself off like that but if you really liked me, then it would eventually come out sooner or later."_

 _John nodded, "You're right. If I really did like you, I would eventually tell you…"_

 _My ears didn't feel complete when he said those words. In my head, I was really just waiting for him to say more because he likes me, doesn't he? I don't really know anymore, I don't want to feel too selfish about it. But,_ deep _deep inside, did he like me? At least a little bit?_

 _"_ _The thing is, I don't like you."_

 _My heart all of a sudden broke into pieces._

 _"_ _In fact, it's more than that. I love you."_

 _My heart gradually pieced itself together again. The corners of my lips kept tugging upward to form a huge smile on my face but I should not let it show. Not when I had to say, "Okay, now you are just being hypocritical. I may not know much about you but that is just the same as you about me! You don't know a lot."_

 _John smirked, "But I'm pretty sure I can piece it together."_

 _I rolled my eyes and nudged him before getting hit by a breeze of the cold wind once again. This time, I shivered way more than before._

 _"_ _Here." John said before planting a kiss firmly on my lips. A wallowing wave of heat billowed over me as my cheeks began to burn red hot and my eyes prickled just a little. The things he can do to me without really needing to do much!_

 _"_ _Promise me that you will not judge me once I completely tell you all about me?" He asked._

 _After a few moments of unneeded contemplation, I nodded. From that point on, I didn't judge him at all like he begged and gratefully he did the same to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his lips once more before whispering, "Promise. Especially before you go."_

I was suddenly awake on the straw-like ground in the stables. At first, I couldn't recognize where I was but everything slowly came into tact. It was weird how that vision seemed so real and the fact that John was in it made it seem just the complete opposite– it was so surreal to me.

I rose from the ground whilst regaining balance and consciousness then dusted myself off. Everything seemed to be the way it was before I got knocked out. The only thing that changed was my mind of John. He just kept digging deeper into my head and it gnawed me every single second. For some reason it felt like that vision was some sort of message, something that would maybe try to make me reprimand my relationship with John. He did want me to understand him, so is that why these visions pop up?

Either that or my mind wants to play games with me by making John an actual prince in my dreams. Pfft, yeah right!

In conclusion, I needed to see John. He has an explanation and maybe some answers as to why these snippets of dreams keep occurring to me.

 _• ❦ •_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _so I know it's been quite long since I updated but that's because my summer is being somewhat productive recently and I'm trying to finish up a good ending for my other story (Teen Wolf based) called Resurrect. after that, I will be fully dedicated to this story._** ** _PLEASE leave a review, follow, and favorite this story!_** ** _I really wanna know your feedback and gain more readers especially since writing this story is kinda late._**

 ** _I want y'all to reminisce back to season 1 and 2 haha. love you guys xx_**


End file.
